Un moment de réflexion
by insipidity
Summary: Le Doctor pense à River. Pas de pairing. Étude.


To improve my French. Grammatical nitpicking and corrections along the lines of "you can't say that" are more than welcomed. One shot, or perhaps a collections of one shots if I keep practicing. I'm going to call the people with their "real" names, so the Doctor is the Doctor, not the Docteur.

This is officially the first work of fiction and the first non-school related piece I have ever written in French. This could actually be considered gen, so not exactly a pairing fic.

Le fic se déroule après les événements de Big Bang, alors il peut contenir de spoilers. Autrement l'élément temporelle de ce fic n'a aucune importance: _ça aurait pu aussi bien prendre lieu après Forest of the Dead._

_**Un moment de réflexion**_

The Doctor avait laissé Amy et Rory à la Terre pour une vrai lune de miel car la première avait pris lieu avant leur mariage. Leur absence lui donnait une bonne occasion de penser aux événements qui venaient de passer. Or, comme il bientôt remarqua, il pensa surtout à River.

Cette femme l'étonnait. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle l'avait énervé avec ses allusions sur leur futur ensemble. Cependant, il avait aussi été curieux. Plus que curieux. Mais il l'avait caché jusqu'à la fin triste. Si seulement...

Il sourit. Il lui parait quand même que cette femme mystérieuse plaisait plus à sa nouvelle régénération qu'à celle d'avant. River Song, la femme dotée d'information sur le TARDIS qui même lui avait été caché jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Jusque là, il avait perdu l'espoir. Petit à petit, il était devenu convaincu que c'est la fin de ses essais sur l'amour. Plus ou moins à cause de Rose. Bien sûr, il était tombé amoureux avant elle et après aussi, mais sa relation avec Rose et la manière dont elle termina...Comme avec Joan. Comme avec Reinette. Même ses amis le quitta toujours. Comme il dit à Jackson Lake. "Je suppose qu'à la fin, ils me brisent le cœur." Sa vie, trop longue, était pleine de souffrance et le mieux qu'il pouvait demander, c'était de passer au moins le plus de temps possible avec ses amis avant qu'ils se quittent.

Il pensa à River de nouveau. Elle l'avait indiqué qu'ils voyageront ensemble dans le futur. Sa futur à lui, son passé ET sa futur à elle, dépendant de quelle River on parlait. River qui était morte dans la bibliothèque? River qui apparut portant une robe noir, flottant dans l'espace, attendant qu'il lui sauverait la vie? Il l'avait vu trois fois, mais il l'a déjà tenait pour quelqu'un assez important, même s'il lui restait encore beaucoup à expliquer. Qui était-elle? Qui avait-elle tué?

Il trembla soudainement. Est-ce moi qu'elle a tué? Il ne pouvait pas y croire, car elle avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle le considéra très important pour elle. Pourtant elle l'avait laissé avec une menace. Selon elle, il apprendra bientôt exactement ce qu'elle est, et c'est le moment quand tout changera.

Il s'appuya contre la console de contrôle. Semi-assis, il leva sa main et essayait de voir. L'image d'une jeune femme (il supposait) avec des cheveux bouclés. Il pourrait la presque voir. Il lui donnerait la main et inviterait de lui suivre. Comme toujours. Quelle serait la différence?

_Es-tu mariée, River?_

_Tu me demandes?_

_Oui._

_Oui._

_Non, attends, croyais-tu que je t'ai demandé à m'épouser ou, ou, ou si tu es mariée?_

_Oui._

_Non, mais est-ce que c'était oui, ou oui?_

_Oui. _

Après cette conversation, il n'était plus sûr s'il était devenu fiancé à River juste à ce moment-là. Pour être sûr, il s'était marié avec Marilyn (même si le mariage ne comptait pas en réalité). Même s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble au futur, _ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait obligé de commencer juste à ce moment-là, et non plus qu'il allait se marier avec quelqu'un sans vérifier que cette personne-là ne le tuera au futur. _

Pour un moment bref, il réfléchit si la femme avait été pareille dès le début ou si elle avait été étonnée par lui, comme en général était le cas chez ses amis qui l'accompagnaient. Dès qu'elle l'avait dit son nom...Il soupira. Il fit des petits cercles en l'air avec son doigt.

Il pouvait presque la voir. Cette femme qui ferait n'importe quoi, y compris se sacrifier, pour lui sauver la vie. Quelle femme.

Il ferma ses yeux et pour un instant, il put jurer que sa main touchait l'illusion qu'il avait créée dans sa tête. Mais, aussi vite qu'il était venu, le moment avait passé. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper la porte et savait que c'était Amy et Rory, rentrés trop vite de leur vacance, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient en danger ou ils avait rencontré des Daleks ou quelque chose comme _ça. En tout cas, il laissa tombé ses pensées et tourna sa tête à la porte par laquelle entrèrent ses deux amis. À très bientôt, il pensa._


End file.
